They Are Dead Because You Love Him
by Jangmi
Summary: Peter died and so did Ella, Walter and Astrid. And then John Scott comes to Olivia and tells her that all of this his her fault. That they all died because she fell in love with Peter. Is it reality or is it fantasy?


**This came to my mind when I watched the music video of All These Things I Hate from Bullet For My Valentine much to often. And I heard the song while writing this. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**They Are Dead Because You Love Him**

Olivia woke up, because something next to her had moved. She slightly opened her eyes. It was Peter. He got dressed. She sat up in the bed and looked sleepy at him. He looked down to her and smiled. It was this smile that Olivia loved so much.

It was totally normal that he stood up that early only to hide their relationship but Olivia still didn't liked the idea that he left her.

Peter leaned down to her and kissed her. His soft lips were pressed against hers. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled him back on the bed, but she knew he couldn't stay. He broke away and smiled.

"Liv, you know I can't stay unless you want that someone will notice our relationship and Broyles will get to know what's going on between us."

Peter stood up and smiled. She knew he was right, but she also really didn't wanted him to leave. But she smiled back at him and winked.

"I see you at work, I think."

He nodded and was out of the room. Olivia made herself more comfortable under the sheets again, so she could get some more sleep, when she noticed that Peters cell phone was on the bedside table. She grabbed it and was out of the door,running over the parking lot of the motel, where they had rented a room, just in her black shorts and a white top. Peter was already driving out of the parking lot. She saw the car at the exit of the parking lot, but the it was halfway on the road. He just sat there, in Walters car and looked at her, but she saw the truck coming closer and closer. Then the truck hit the drivers side of the car.

Olivia screamed. She almost broke down. But she managed to stumbled towards the car. She was still screaming but also tears had stared to stream down her face. She couldn't explain what she felt. There was an emptiness inside her that was bottomless. If he would die...she couldn't even think about that, but she knew that the possibility was given.

She was still screaming and crying. Mostly she screamed his name. Over and Over again. She was on her knees. Screaming and crying, letting the emptiness overwhelm her. Begging that nothing off this was really happening.

Then suddenly she realized that all this was her fault. When she hadn't gave in and hadn't let her feelings get the upper hand, than nothing would have happened. It was her fault. How should she explain all that to Walter? How should she tell him, that it was her fault, that his son was dead?

People were surrounding Olivia, the truck and the car, that Peter had driven. Olivia didn't cared. She was still begging and crying.

Firefighter came and cut Peter out of destroyed car. He laid on the ground. His legs had an unnatural angel and his face was red from his blood. He had long cuts all over his face and gashes on his arms and on his upper part of the body. His shirt was torn apart by the bit of the broken glass. His blue eyes were open and stared into the dark sky above. He wasn't breathing. He didn't moved. He was lifeless and cold when Olivia touched him. She ran her fingers trough his hair and some tears feel down on his face.

"I love you Peter."

Than two strong arms pulled her away from his lifeless body. She still looked at him and couldn't believe he was was dead because of their love.

When Olivia woke up she felt some tears run down her face. Maybe she had although screamed in her sleep. She felt something move beside her.

"Olivia, why are you crying?"

She turned around and saw Peter sitting next to her. Than she remembered, that they went on a date . Ella, Walter and Astrid stayed at the lab and they went to watch a movie. Did she fell asleep while they were watching a movie?

"I had a nightmare. A weird one."

"You wanna tell me about it. The movie is almost over and you didn't even saw half of it."

"I'm sorry about that. It just was a very hard week for me. With Rachel getting enforced, working and looking after Ella."

He just nodded and they went out of the cinema. They wandered through the streets when Olivia's phone began to ring.

"Dunham?"

"Agent Dunham, you need to come to the lab. There was an explosion."

"Okay, I'll be there. I'll bring Peter with me."

Than she hung up. She turned to face Peter. She almost couldn't speak.

"There was an explosion at the lab. That was Broyles. He wants us there."

Peter was speechless. They turned around and went toward the car. Olivia drove like hell all the way back to the lab. When they finally reached it, everything was covered in smoke. They made their way though the crowd that surrounded the building. When they finally reached Broyles and he looked at them, Olivia knew something really bad had happened.

"What happened? Except of what we can see."

"Olivia, I'm sorry, but everybody that was in the lab is dead. Your niece, Astrid and Peters father, Walter."

"No way!"

But Broyles wasn't joking. He told them to follow and led them towards a tent. When the got in Olivia almost collapsed, the only thing that saved her from falling were Peters arms. She saw her little niece covered in burns. Her entire face was red. As well as her arms. Her beautiful hair was gone and all that was left was red skin.

Peter stood behind her, preventing her from falling. How should she tell Rachel, that because of her, Ella was dead? How could she tell her that? It was her fault. She wanted to go out with Peter. She wanted to spend time with him instead of Ella. She leaned over her looking at her and slightly touching her face.

"I'm sorry, baby girl."

Tears ran down Olivia's face. Her gaze was on Ella, but than she looked around and saw Astrid and Walter lay there, too. Both red and covered in burns. She felt a stitch in her heart. All that was her fault. Peter had lost his father. Astrid had been to young, she shouldn't have died that soon and then Ella. Ella was her own niece. How could she do that to her? What made her do that? All just for one moment of happiness. She turned around and ran out of the tent. Avoiding Peter or anyone else. Just like in her dream, people had died because she loved Peter, only that this time, it hadn't been Peter himself, but people that meant something to both of them.

She woke up. Scared that something like that could ever really happen to her. She sat up in her bed and reached for the lamp on her bedside table, but she felt something move beside her.

"Liv, what are you doing?"

She froze in her movement. She knew that voice and it meant nothing good. She slowly turned around, ready for anything he could do, but just seconds later, she had on hand cover her mouth and an arm pulling her out of the bed, towards the living room. He pressed her against on of the chairs and handcuffed her. Than he slowly rose up in front of her. Staring down on her. An evil smile on his face, John Scott looked down at her.

"What do you want for me, John?"

"Liv, you should know what I want."

John raised his hand and slapped her in the face. He still smiled. Then he continued.

"How could you cheat on me, Olivia?"

"You are dead, John. You're dead, that's why and I'm not cheating on you."

Olivia was angry. How could he tell her she cheated on him, when he betrayed his country?

"When I'm dead then tell me, why I can hurt you."

And again he slapped her in the face. Just so he could proof the he wasn't a ghost.

"You see. I'm real and you know that people will die, because you love Peter Bishop. You saw it happen."

She was silent. Yes, she saw people get killed because she loved him, but she didn't wanted to believe that anything of that would ever happen.

"Can you proof that anything of that will ever happen? No you can't and that's why I don't believe that anything of that will ever happen."

"No, I can't proof it, but you'll see. You'll think of me when the first person gets killed, because of your love for him."

"Why are you even telling me all this?"

"I tell you all this, because that's what will happen in the future, when you will give in and tell him, that you love him. Also I tell you this, because I loved you and to show you that our love was good. Nobody got hurt."

"You're lying. You may have love me, but not more. I'll never let go of Peter. He is the one that helps me when I need him. He is the one that made me smile again. Why should I trow that feeling of safeness away, just because you tell me to?"

"You'll think different very soon."

John went out of the room and into the kitchen. All Olivia heard was the shattering of the silverware. When John came back, he had a long knife in his hand. It was her sushi knife. Sarcastically she thought, that he couldn't have found anything that was sharper, in her kitchen.

"Olivia, this is just to your own good. It's that you remember, what I told you."

John came closer to Olivia and she tried to get free. But she couldn't. He came closer and closer. When he was only inches away, she tried to kick him, but he made her stop with a few moves of his feed. Her legs were now tangled with his. Then he leaned toward her and rested his forehead against hers.

"Olivia, I love you. I hope that you'll never forget that."

With a quick movement he had stabbed Olivia with the knife. His forehead still against his. Olivia felt the pain rush trough her body. It hurt like hell. She clenched her teeth together.

" You're a son of a bitch. I hope you know that."

John nodded and went out of the apartment. Leaving her bleeding, handcuffed and without help.

This time Olivia really woke up. She was covered in sweat from top to bottom. She went through three nightmares in just one night.

She sat up in her bed, reaching for the lamp on her bedside table. She turned the lamp on and saw a flaw of red on her shirt. In the same spot where John had stabbed her. She pulled up her shirt and saw that it was just a scratch. She had no idea where she got it, but she didn't cared. All she thought about where the dreams. In all of them somebody had died or was left to die. And in all of them it was her love to Peter, that had killed the people. In the end it had almost killed herself, because of a jealous John Scott.

Where they really not meant to be or were these just dreams. She didn't knew. But she knew, that even though she had felt everything in the dreams, like they were real, she couldn't let go of Peter. She loved him and nothing could change that.

* * *

**Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.**


End file.
